Shinobi Alliance Reading: Redemption of the Dragon King
by Adventreader221
Summary: You anted it, you got it. I preset to you: Shinobi Alliance Reading RDK
1. Chapter 1

**As you requested, a Shinobi Alliance Reads: RDK story. Here it is, please enjoy**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaf, was peaceful. There was no threat of war, Madara and Kaguya had been defeated and vanquished to allow the world to sleep peacefully. And it was all thanks to one Knuckleheaded Ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. Of course his old friend and rival Sasuke helped too, but even the normally stoic Uchiha had admitted that it was the Uzumaki that had done most if not all of the heavy lifting in the end of the fight. That was before they decided to hash things out one last time at The Valley of the End and destroyed it more than her grandfather and Madara had when they had fought and created it.

Naruto was currently out on a mission and was learning how to lead a team so he could earn his Jonin promotion thanks to Kakashi (Who had seen fit to grant it to him after all the hardships he had gone through for the world.) who was also his teacher and the newly appointed Hokage of the Leaf. Tsunade was helping him settle in by sorting through the useless paperwork and the essential paperwork and telling him how it was easier if he had secretaries who knew what they were doing sort it out. However, Shikamaru more than qualified for the position as he had volunteered himself for Naruto's future position as the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf.

Kakashi sighed as he signed the last piece of paper on his desk and sat it in his completed pile of papers, "Whelp, that's the last of it. Thank god." he told himself.

The door opened to reveal one Tsunade Senju as she brought in a bottle of booze and two cups, "Hey Kakashi, time to celebrate two months of sanity behind the endless waves of paper." she called out.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama I didn't kniow you were coming." he said.

"Ah what's the matter, to scared to actually celebrate the fact that it's easier to have a bunch of secretaries do the work for you. Gods only know how you can finish faster than I can." she said as she poured the two of them a drink.

"I think that's because Shizune had you do it all just to be safe." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, no doubt about that." she agreed.

However, before the two of them could truly begin to relax at the end of their workday a bright light enveloped them and startled the two Kage level ninja. Before they could say anything, they were whisked away to a unknown place. And all across the continent multiple ninja were being pulled from their activities as a light summoned them to a large room to read about how bad it could have been for their greatest hero.

As the light died down Kakashi blinked away the spots he saw in his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by familiar faces. Of course some of those familiar faces ere supposed to be dead, but maybe this as because he had ingested to much alcohol and had possibly passed out drunker than a skunk. A hand on his shoulder told him that, he as however, not drunk. Looking to the owner of said hand he was surprised to see that it belonged to Master Jiraiya who had given his life to give them a message, quite literally, so they could fight against the Akastuki, "Master Jiraiya, what's going on? How are you here?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey Kakashi, been awhile. Saw what happened during the ar. You did good." he told the new Kage. and got a nod of appreciation, "However, all that we who have been here for a bit have found was this strange book." he said motioning for him to follow.

"A book?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but that's not all. We haven't been able to open it or even translate the title. It's rather puzzling if I say so myself." the spy master told the silver haired man.

"That is peculiar." Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah, I actually just came to get you cuz you somehow passed out after seeing Minato and Sakumo here ith us." Jiraiya said causing Kakashi to wince as the memory flooded his head and he could only feel embarrassment, "So how is that godson of mine?" Jiriaya asked him.

"With the war over, Naruto has been learning things that could qualify him for a promotion. It was deemed a necessary thing due to his power. If he can take on S-Class and above missing nin and win it wouldn't sit well for a mere genin to do the job. Other than that he's also been... getting around." he said with mild embarrassment. The one time he actually walked on on the blonde getting it on across his desk with both Kurotsuchi and Mei was something he couldn't get out of his mind.

Jiraiya felt his pervert senses going off as he heard what Kakashi said, "We will have to get back to that topic later, let's just head over to the other's." he said with a grin.

Tsunade was with her grandfather discussing what had happened after the war had completely closed and he was pleased. He had been the first to arrive in this unknown place, the book had come roughly five hours ago, and Tsunade had been here roughly two hours. Hashirama sighed as he held the book, "Why won't you just open dammit!?" he cried out. He wanted to see what secrets it held for Pete's Sake and it was simply torturing him being unable to read it. As he was shaking it, he saw a note fall out of the pages. Without hesitation he bent over to pick up the slip of paper that had come out of the book he had in his grasp.

"Hey guy's, I got something." he called out calling the other's who had appeared in the room who came over at the mans call.

"What is it Lord First?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's a note." he said excitedly.

"Seriously, a note?" one Mei Terumi asked him (And yes, this was the same Mei that had been with Naruto and Kurotsuchi in the Hokage's office getting it on like rabbits in heat) as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yeah, it just fell out of the book. I think it's time we can open it." Hashirama said.

"Let me see it elder brother." Tobirama said as he took the note from the Firt Hokage, "Says, 'Please enjoy this story that has been provided', well that's not much of a note if you ask me." he said as he looked up.

Hashirama tried opening the book, only to grin as the cover lifted, "It's about time, I've been waiting to read this thing for awhile now." he said.

"Well, can you at least tell us what this book is called?" the Fourth Raikage asked.

Hashirama gave a sheepish chuckle, "Oops, my bad." he said as he looked to the title, "The title is called, **Redemption of the Dragon King, **It certainly holds a interesting air to it with a title like that." he said.

"Indeed. Now if you could start reading Elder Brother." Tobirama coached.

"Alright then, Chapter 1"

**High in the sky Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse**

"Well, a name like that can't be good. It must be the main villain of the story." Tobirama said.

Tsunade shrugged, "I can't say. Never even heard of a dragon outside of a jutsu."

"Hmm, yes that is true. I guess we'll just have to see hat happens." the Second said.

** soared through the heavens. He had finally managed to sniff out that bastards scent after nearly a century where Zeref escaped his clutches. He would finally get his revenge on the Black Wizard who haunted his sleep for centuries. ****Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.**

"Well, he sure looks menacing. Can't imagine what it took for him to be called the Apocalypse Dragon." Jiraiya muttered.

Hashirama looks to a small note on the side of the book and felt his eyes widen, "You might want to hear this. Says here, Acnologia earned the moniker by slaughtering the entire dragon species as well as destroyed countless civilizations. All on his own. He is immune to any form of attack and he has been dubbed, King of the Dragon's due to his immense strength and unequaled power." he said.

"What, his entire species?" Ino Yamanaka cried out in horror.

"That monster!" Sakura Haruno said in equal amounts of horror. Of course this was voiced in agreement by the other ninja ho had heard the First's deceleration before he continued to read.

**With a growl he begun his extremely slow descent to the island below him. **

**On the island below, a young girl named Wendy plopped down onto her seat with a sigh of relief, fighting against such a powerful foe as Hades was extremely draining on ones power. The sound of a deep guttural growl that went across the sky made her shiver for a second as it felt like a set of claws latched onto her soul. Why did that sound so familiar to her? Meanwhile Makarov was sitting down on a small hill on his own, shivered at the sound of the growling noise.**

**He sighed "That sure was an ungodly sound..." he mumbled, not knowing what was bound to happen in the next half of an hour's time from now. He crossed his arms in thought "Just what could it be?" he questioned himself.**

"It's best you don't know and get the hell out of there." one Kiba Inuzuka said.

"I agree, you can't go against such an adversary." Naruto's mother named Kushina cried out.

"Just run while you can." Kakashi sighed out.

**The sound of footsteps drew his attention causing the elder to turn and see Erza walk up to him where she bowed. Erza is a stunning beauty with red hair and brown eyes. She currently wears a dazzling blue dress with her long red hair tied up into a ponytail,**

"M-Minato..." Kushina gasped out.

The blonde nodded in agreement, "I see it." he said. And how could he not, she looked almost like a clone of Kushina did at the age this young woman looked. The only difference as she had brown eyes rather than purple or blue.

Jiraiya gave to thumbs up, "And we have a winner!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Pervert!" Tsunade yelled as she punched the self proclaimed Super Pervert into a wall.

** "Master the ship is almost ready to depart, all we are waiting is for your word to depart from here." she stated honestly to the elderly wizard. She then hung her head "Also, regarding what Laxus has done I was wondering if you would allow him to return to the guild."she stated once more.**

**Makarov gave a "Hmph" at that one, like hell he would do something like that. Laxus had desecrated the First's precious motto of family and friendship so hell to the no. He turned away from the lovely redhead "I'm sorry my girl, but I have nothing to discuss with or about that wayward grandson of mine. Especially after everything he has pulled." he told the redhead. It wasn't that he didn't love Laxus, far from it, it was just that he hadn't earned the proper redemption as of yet. He crossed his arms again "I will say this though, he's got quite the pair to do what he has, stepping on Fairy Tail's holy ground while not having the emblem on him." he stated.**

**Erza took a step "But Master, think about what he has done for us last night. Surely that would be more than enough to let him return." she said to the elder wizard again.**

**Makarov shook his head "Unfortunately it doesn't. It still won't change my mind Erza. I know of his battle against Hades, saving all of ya'll from a death battle you couldn't win. He has my gratitude for that I will admit, but in the end he will not be back in the guild until I expressly allow it to happen." he told her.**

"He almost reminds me of Sensei." Tsunade said.

"Nice and fun, but stern if the opportunity happens to present itself?" Jiraiya asked and got a nod, "Yep that's the old man alright."

**Erza sighed in disappointment "So, your thought and position is firm is it?" she questioned.**

**However the surprise answer came from Laxus himself "Of course it is, it's how the guild has stayed strong for nearly a century after all. One simply can't buy their way back into the guild with a single heroic deed for those who are apart of the guild after all." the blonde stated drawing Erza's attention. "I was only doing what any passerby would do in that type of situation. I know that I haven't earned the right to wear the emblem once more though." he said with a sigh. He then looked to his grandfather "Hey geezer." he stated drawing Makarov's attention, and even with the stern look on his face Laxus couldn't help it and smile "Oh yeah, that's the look... What a classic, and it might be the last time I see it too." he stated.**

"Aw, poor guy." Sakura said softly.

"He's kinda cute. Almost reminds me of a extremely muscular Naruto." Ino said.

"Please, Naruto is more muscular than what you think blondie." Kurotsuchi smirked, "And so much better in the sack too." she told herself though many heard her.

"I did not need to hear that." Minato said.

"Ooh, details please?" Jiraiya asked as he opened his notebook. He always had time to do some research for his books.

"NEVER!" the woman yelled as she kicked him in the nuts causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

**He started to walk away, with Erza asking him to stop, however a louder growl caused him to stop as his eyes widened in shock. What was that? It was so unnerving it wasn't even funny right now... Some water holes were being affected by the phenomena as well as the water lightly rippled at the effects of Acnologia drawing near with each passing moment. **

**Gildarts was holding his newfound child gently when he heard it and stiffened at the sound, immediately knowing what it was that caused him such fear. Looking up he gave a whisper "Oh no... this couldn't be happening..." he stated quietly.**

**Cana looked up to her father "W-What's wrong? Is something the matter?" she questioned.**

**Still looking around he answered "Oh by the gods I hope not." he stated.**

"Pray a different prayer big guy." Gaara said.

"I'd pray for a miracle actually." the old fence sitter said with crossed arms.

**Meanwhile where the others had gathered to relax before returning to the mainland Lucy placed a hand on a tree "What was that? It sure was off for some reason..." she said.**

**Natsu nodded in agreement at that one "And it smells off for sure. It also has this familiar yet strange odor to it." he stated in agreement.**

**Happy perked up "While we're at it, I'm reminded of something." the cat said before pulling out a fish "Here Lucy maybe this'll settle your tummy." he stated.**

**Lucy glared at the cat, "That's not funny Happy." she told him.**

"At least somebody has a sense of humor. Kinda reminds me of Naruto during the academy." Kiba smirked.

"Remember that one time he super glued Iruka-Sensei to his seat and gave him a soda laced with laxatives?" Shino spoke up causing many people to burst into laughter.

"Or that one time he somehow managed to tie everyone's feet together without anybody noticing?" Sakura laughed out.

"Ah good times." Kushina told herself.

Many people realized just where he got his prankster side from.

**As she said this another growl shook the sky causing Gajeel to groan "Will somebody please stuff that blonde's stomach I'm starting to get a headache here." he stated.**

**Lisanna perked up "Well Edo Lucy had a appetite, but I don't think that appeals to our Lucy." she stated.**

**Levy was annoyed at her not so secret boyfriend "Ignore him Lisanna he's being his usual ass of himself." she stated in annoyance while Gajeel looked at her and blew a kiss with a chuckle.**

**Mirajane, as usual, spoke up "I sure hope we have enough food to feed that hungry beast she calls a stomach." she said.**

"WHOO!" Jiraiya cheered, "Another busty beauty to be used in my next story!" he exclaimed as he begun to write down her measurements and looks.

"I swear you need to find a new hobby Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said.

"And miss the opportunity to provide such lovely literature to the world, are you out of your mind? How do you think my first book sold so well, I had to get inspiration from somewhere. And luckily my prized student as nice enough to provide me the necessary research!" he declared causing many to stop.

"Which one?" Hiruzen asked, "Because I remember Naruto coming home with the usual grin that comes from a man getting laid on that one mission to Nami no Kuni."

"WHAT?!~" Sakura screeched, "Naruto had sex in wave, but that is impossible, the only female we know from that place is... Oh shit, that idiot screwed Tsunami." she muttered to herself.

"Did she have a kid?" Kushina asked.

"I recall her sending a message saying something about twins, but I can't really recall." Hiruzen said.

"Yay, grandbabies!" she cried happily.

**Lucy blushed in embarrassment "It's not me guys, honest." she wailed out.**

**Gajeel almost fell out of his chair at that "Geez, don't you know a joke when you hear it woman?" he questioned her.**

**Gray crossed his arms "All jokes aside, what the hell was that noise we just heard anyways?" he asked as he looked around. However he failed to notice that something was off, even Bickslow had noticed it and was currently pointing it out to Freed which caused the two men to go wide eyed at the sight. The sound of deep inhaling drew his attention causing him to look around some more "Ok seriously it sounds like a animal going into heat, come on what the hell..." he stated.**

**Freed cleared his throat "That would be because of your unique type of chair you sit on..." he stated.**

**Gray looked to him with a confused look "My chair?" he asked where he got a nod and looked down "What's wrong with it? Is it squeaking or-WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaimed jumping up in shock.**

**Juvia wiggled her romp at her love interest "I failed to protect you so acting as your chair while being spanked should be punishment enough." Juvia told the Ice Make wizard as she continued to do so.**

"Oh ho, a lovely young maiden into her S&M, it's beautiful!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

"Pervert!" many women cried out, but it was Tsunade who kicked him away.

**Gray grew agitated "I smacked you because you were being reckless woman, how many times do I gotta say that?" he questioned her.**

**Mirajane ignored the bickering duo and set a glass of water on the table beside Wendy "Well aside from that, is anyone else thirsty?" she asked, "I hope you don't get to hot now Wendy, I mean I know you've gotten stronger, but you need your energy." she stated.**

**Wendy smiled "Thanks, but I'll be fine Mira." she stated honestly. However she failed to notice that her necklace begun to glow a very very dull red color. She gave a smile "Besides your hurt, why don't you get some rest." she stated, however Elfman had to add his two cents to this.**

**With a grin on his face he held a thumb up "That's how you do it, just like a real man." he said. After this happened Evergreen smacked the fan she carried on her on his head hard, "Oh please tell me you didn't just do that bitch." he said to the woman.**

"Uh, rude much?" Sakura glared.

Hashirama snickered, "It get's better." he told her.

**Ever growled "You're damn right I did, and if I hear you say real man one more time, I'm gonna turn you into stone forever." she raged as she whacked him again and again.**

**Elfman was croaking out cries of pain as the brown haired woman continued to do this "What's it matter to you, bitch?" he questioned the Fairy Woman.**

**Evergreen saw red and whacked him harder "It's driving me insane asshole." she roared at him. A louder growl soared across the air causing Wendy's water to move around in the glass drawing her attention, as well as the glow underneath her shirt from her necklace.**

**"Why do you care?" Elfman demanded.**

**Mirajane smiled "I don't think the two of you should be fighting, especially with it being so close to the wedding." she said.**

**This caused them to stop and look at her, "That was a lie Mira!" the exclaimed with red faces to match their embarrassment.**

"Pfft, I can see why you said that Lord First." Ino snickered.

"They really are a perfect match." Sakura snickered.

"Oh gosh, it's Lee's muscular clone." Kiba sighed out.

"HEY LEE, WE FOUND YOUR BROTHER!" Neji said loudly. He was only being silent so he could listen to the story.

"YOUTH!" was the response.

"You just had to get them started didn't you?" Sakura glared at the Hyuuga who shrugged.

**By now Acnologia was close enough to see the island, however he was enraged at what he felt. That bastard had fled him once again, and with a mighty roar that caused all of the members of Fairy Tail to cover their ears he descended towards the island, still slowly but not as slow as he was going before. **

"So, the devil makes his appearance." Tobirama scowls.

"Well, let's see what happens next." Hiruzen sighed out as he lit his missing pipe.

"I hope these guys teach that overgrown lizard a lesson." Kushina said holding up her fist.

**Evergreen covered her ears to the best of her ability, but the roar was so loud and powerful "W-What is that sound?" she questioned.**

**Elfman, who was mimicking the woman groaned in pain from nearly going deaf "Whatever it is, it sure is manly." he stated as the roar faded away.**

**By now Wendy had taken notice of her necklace, and was doing her best to hide it, looked around for the source "I don't believe it. That was the sound of a dragon's roar." she stated unsure of how or what was going on at the moment.**

**Lisanna stood up and looked at the little girl "A dragon, are you sure that was what that was?" she questioned.**

**Pantherlily nodded in agreement "Yeah, are you sure it wasn't the sound of thunder just now?" he questioned scared. He received the answer as Acnologia gave off another roar. By now everybody was alert and were trying to gather up to leave before they met this dragon.**

"Well you better get your asses into gear before it gets any lower!" Kurotsuchi said.

"Run while you still can." Tenten pleaded with the story.

**Lucy, Natsu, Gildarts, Cana, Happy were running to the camp in hopes of fleeing the island "Hey is everybody ok?" she asked them.**

**Gray nodded his head "Yeah, did you guys hear that sound. It was unreal." he stated.**

**Gildarts stumbled causing a few of them to walk over to him, "What's the matter?" Cana asked him.**

**Gildarts glared at the sky "My wounds are starting to burn... there's no doubt in my mind now. He's here, that dragon is coming to the island." he stated.**

**Everybody was looking to the sky to see if they could spot the mystery dragon, but it was Pantherlily that spotted it first "Look up in the sky, something's coming this way!" he exclaimed causing them to look up. Natsu looked in the direction the cat was pointing and felt his heart begin to race at the sight he saw.**

"Shit." many of the ninja uttered together.

"Well they're dead." the Raikage said.

"Not yet they aren't." Mei stated.

**Happy flew over to him "Natsu, what's the matter?" however when he looked in the direction Natsu was he gave a cry of fright at what he saw.**

**Gray felt his eyes widen in shock "HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed in shock. Acnologia curled his claws and gave a roar that split the heavens while spraying a large amount of saliva from his powerful maw.**

**Elfman was openly gawking at the sight of the dragon "That thing's frigging huge." he said taking a step back. Acnologia released another roar at them as he come down lower making them cover their ears once again.**

**"My god it is a dragon!" Bickslow gasped in astonishment.**

**Lucy was in awe... So Natsu was telling the truth about dragon's being real "I don't believe it." she said as a harsh wind blew.**

**Gajeel scowled "You've got to be kidding me..." he told himself.**

**"I don't think this dragon's a friendly one guys." Wendy said scared as she looked at Acnologia.**

"You're right about that sweety." Sakura said.

"I'd still be running since it's still coming down. No shame in crying at the sight as if it's a clown." Bee rapped causing many to groan at his bad raps.

**Natsu was scowling hard as he looked at Acnologia "I knew it... so I was right all along. They still exist." he stated.**

**"I am afraid that it's Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. You all need to get out of here while you still can." Makarov said as he stepped up to fight.**

"How does the short guy know the dragon?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's a dragon who has a bad rep, I'm sure many know about it." Udon said.

**Lucy looked to the elder "That sounds bad..." she said with a gulp of fear.**

**Gildarts growled "Yeah, that's him alright..." he stated queasy at the thought of having to fight the dragon again.**

**"What can we do against something with a name like that?" Lucy asked.**

**Instead of receiving an answer Natsu's voice called out to the dark creature "Oi dragon tell me something. Where's Igneel at? Tell me Grandeeney and Metalicana as well?" he asked the dragon.**

**Gildarts rounded on the teen, "Listen kid I know you wanna find your father but you need to listen to me. You can't reason with chaos. The best thing that we can do right now is try and survive the dragon's wrath if he attacks us. Don't you remember how I lost my arm as well as my leg. Hell I'm lucky I didn't lose my life that day." he told the teen.**

"This guy fought that thing, he must be incredibly strong to have survived the fight let alone walked away only losing a couple limbs." Tobirama said.

"It says he also lost a organ, but it doesn't say which one it was." Hashirama chimed in.

"Lucky man. Only makes you wonder how many have challenged the dragon and fell." Tsunade said.

**Natsu stopped speaking as he looked back to the time Gildarts had told him of his life threatening encounter and narrowed his eyes in anger. Freed felt his heart skip a beat when he realized something was off, it was getting bigger and bigger by the moment "It's coming down." he yelled out as Acnologia roared once more as he came closer to the island.**

**Happy hid behind Natsu as he shivered in fright "I don't think that this dragon is like the ones that raised Natsu and Wendy. If anything this one seems evil." Happy yelped out. A loud thump and the ground shaking was the signal that Acnologia had landed. As the dragon did so a large gust of wind kicked up the air forcing everybody to cover their eyes.**

**Gildarts gave a growl "You got that right. This is the most evil, vile being in the entire world bar Zeref the Black Wizard himself." he told the cat.**

"Isn't that the guy that he's after?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I assume something happened and made him hate this Zeref." Minato said.

"Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Black Wizard. Anybody else seeing a pattern here?" Kushina asked ang got murmurs of agreement. To much black.

**Natsu looked to the man "So how are we gonna fight this thing?" he questioned Gildarts.**

**The orange haired man shook his head "There is no fighting this thing Natsu. This is about whether or not we can survive it. Hell I don't even think some of us will be lucky enough to do even that right now." he stated honestly.**

**Natsu felt his eyes widen "Are you trying to tell me that somebody's going to die?" he asked him.**

"Yes, that's exactly what he's saying dude." Kiba said.

"Don't act so smart Kiba." Sakura sighed out.

**At the time Natsu asked his question Acnologia gave a roar and slammed a hand down on the ground shaking it again. He wanted Zeref, but instead he found a petty guild to fight. This was pathetic. As Acnologia did so Gildarts felt his eyes widen before he shouted "Come on get to the ship, now!" with a wave of his only hand. However everyone stopped as they watched the dragon take a deep breath. They didn't even breath as they watched it inhale. However their baited breaths weren't to last as Acnologia gave off a roar so powerful the wind begun to literally rip the earth apart. Entire lakes were blasted away, as well as half of the islands own forest. The blast was so strong one of the cliff sides actually collapsed to the earth.**

"Jeez this thing doesn't do things halfway." Tsunade said with mild shock.

"And that's just a regular roar. Not a drop of his power was used in that." Tobirama observed.

"To do so much damage with what amounts to a yell, it's nothing short of terrifying." Onoki aid.

"I remember the Nine Tails was capable of something similar with it's own roar, but not a scale like that." Hashirama said before continuing.

**As the dust settled and Acnologia calmed himself down, Natsu sat up from being thrown away; but what he saw was something he wished he hadn't, "N-No way... There's now way, the entire forest has completely disappeared." he stated in shock.**

**Levy was cowering behind her guild-mate shivering in terror, "How could such a creature be so destructive?" she asked.**

**Cana was shivering in fear "It wiped out the trees... with just a roar... how powerful is that thing?" she questioned in fright.**

**Gildarts gave a grunt "Not just powerful, he's evil too. Tch he's admiring his work." he stated as he noticed Acnologia steadily flying above their heads with a smirk on his face. While the dragon wouldn't admit it, he was kinda enjoying himself as he showed them what true terror felt like. Rolling his neck he stood up "That just now was his way of getting warmed up with a greeting mixed in there." he stated as he turned around, "Listen up, if you want to survive then stop wasting your time with your freaking out. Pull yourselves together and let's leave this place together." he ordered them. As he said this Acnologia gave another earth shattering roar causing Gildarts to roar at the kids "Hurry, everyone get to the ship now. We're going back to Fairy Tail." he yelled out.**

"It's about damn time. You guys are idiots for waiting for so long." A said angrily.

"I know, I assume this is the norm of these people?" Karui asked and got a shrug.

"Maybe they're like a drunk Sensei." Omoi said.

"Maybe." the redhead agreed with a shrug.

**With that everybody begun to run, only Acnologia wouldn't allow it and flew down and blocked their escape route. Carla looked to her friend in fright "Wendy, you know how to communicate with a dragon. Can you talk to it for us?" she asked the dragon slayer.**

**Wendy looked to her partner in fright "Anyone can communicate with a dragon. They have an extremely high intellect after all, but this one didn't come here to talk with us." she replied as Acnologia gave another roar frightening his daughter in the process. Acnologia slammed his hand on the ground on either side of Freed and Bickslow causing them to stop and turn in fright. Acnologia grinned and slammed his jaw into the ground.**

**Evergreen gave a yell of fright for her friends "Freed! Bickslow, no!" she yelled out worriedly.**

**Wendy looked worried as Gray gave an exclamation about being cut off from the ship "Why us, why here? Answer me?" she demanded the dragon.**

**Meanwhile Zeref watched with a small frown, "Predators don't talk with their prey. Same as an exterminator with pests. One simply does not communicate with a lesser species on a weaker level such as a human does with a dragon. I will admit it was nice to see the creature I helped create after so many years, but I digress. I will not allow it to catch up to me." he told himself.**

"So he knows why Acnologia is there. I don't see why he flee's from the beast." Hiruzen said, "This is confusing even for me."

"Maybe he knows it'll kill him if he allows for it to catch up." Minato said getting a shrug from the Third Hokage.

**Acnologia slammed his hand down next to Laxus. forcing the man to jump away. As he did this he slammed his other hand down next to Gray, also forcing him to jump away as he did so. Raising his tail he swiped it across the ground ripping the tree's from the ground and sends Elfman flying. Evergreen seeing this jumped up to catch him. Looking to her he smiles brightly, only to gasp in shock as Acnologia swats them down to the ground painfully. "Mankind will soon learn just exactly who stands at the top of the food chain, and it will ensure they open their eyes." Zeref said.**

**On the island Levy was openly crying at the sight of the blocked path before them, "Oh no, we're trapped. What'll we do?" she begged.**

**Natsu gave a yell as he charged forward and came to a stop as the dragon slammed its tail down into the ground which threw the dragon slayer off his feet away from him. Natsu sat up with a fury in his eyes, "Asshole!" he cried out. However as he said this he felt his eyes widen at the sight of the old man ripping his shirt off and prepared to fight the dragon, "Jii-chan!" Natsu exclaimed.**

"Old man's about throw down, it's sure to be a smack down." Killer Bee rapped.

"Hey, I almost understood you that time, maybe you could learn to speak like a normal person after all." Kushina snickered.

"She's colder than ice, cuz that's certainly not nice." Bee grumbled.

**"Get to the ship!" the old man ordered as his body glowed with golden energy as well as increase in size until he stood as tall as Acnologia here he as able to wrap his arms around the demonic dragon's neck where he begun to struggle to hold it back.**

**"Your crazy, you can't fight that thing alone!" Gray exclaimed in shock.**

**"Master, please don't play the hero!" Erza cried out, "The guild needs you to stay alive!"**

**"Get out of here!" Makarov ordered loudly.**

**Freed groaned as he looked up to the old man, "I will fight by Master's side!" he declared boldly.**

**"NO LIZARD'S GONNA TEAR THIS GUILD APART!" Bickslow yelled out loudly.**

**"I will stay with you til the bitter end!" Evergreen stated.**

"While it is admirable to want to stay and fight, I don't think you should ignore such a request." Mei stated.

"It's like the old man said, this dragon holds the title 'Dragon of the Apocalypse' so I think you'd best skedaddle while you can." Kurotsuchi said.

"This isn't a enemy you can beat." Ino whimpered.

**One by one each of Makarov's beloved family members declared their intention before Makarov couldn't stomach any more, "WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND HONOR YOUR MASTER'S FINAL WISH, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he commanded loudly.**

**"Final wish." Mira said with tears in her eyes.**

**That was until Natsu cried out, "I am a dragon slayer wizard, this was what I was born to do so let me-ack" Natsu gagged as he was grabbed by the scarf around his neck and dragged away by none other than Laxus.**

**"Not today kid." he said as he walked away.**

**"Laxus, let me-he stopped as he saw the tears falling from his former guild-mates eyes and he allowed him to drag him off.**

**Erza hated herself for what she was about to do but consented in the end, "Best of luck." she told the old man before she ran off, "Now let's run!" she cried out as the rest of her friends followed.**

**Makarov felt satisfied, _"What good children...it may be hard for you, but this is for the best. It's times like these that teach you an important lesson for your futures. Like knowing that tears are wasteful things, nothing to trouble over. Is death caused by sadness, or is sadness caused by death? The answers are in your hearts. My dear children, you must learn, and grow, and live!" _he declared to himself in thought as he continued to hold the dragon menace back still. **

"That kinda reminds me of something my father would say." Kushina said in nostalgia.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the Uzumaki's prided their love for family more than anything." Onoki muttered to himself.

"Well, I can't say it's not sweet." Ino said.

**He groaned as Acnologia begun to push him back, "You foul creature!" he declared as Acnologia smashed his tail down into the ground, "I don't know what you're goal is here. But I'm not letting you get any further."**

**_"I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!"_**

**Acnologia had a mad gleam in his eyes as he stood up onto his hind legs and begun to physically push the giant human back as he held Acnologia by his shoulders in an attempt to hold him off for just a little longer. Makarov a loud bellow as he stumbled and fell onto his back which in turn caused Acnologia to release his almighty roar as he slammed his hand down onto the giant and pinned it to the ground. **

"Ouch, that had to hurt" Kiba winced.

"So he was playing with them." Sakura said.

"If you heard what Lord First said then you obviously would have realized that sooner." Tsunade said with a scowl.

"Chill Tsunade. No need to blow a gasket." Jiraiya said.

**However, rather than simply submit with fear in his eyes, Makarov smiled as he begun to laugh to himself, _"This is what a father does for his family. I have no regrets, I can die a happy man." _he told himself as he allowed his head to fall to the ground as he shut his eyes.**

**However, hat Makarov didn't expect was for Natsu to go running by which caused him to open his eyes in surprise as he watched Natsu dodge a tail swipe from the Black Dragon of Apocalypse before he jumped up onto the dragons tail before leaping onto it's arm, "We're not leaving without gramp's, you hear me?!" Natsu yelled out.**

**"Natsu!"**

**Acnologia released a loud roar as he picked his arm up off Makarov's body with a struggling Natsu holding onto his arm. With a single stroke, he smashed Makarov's gigantic body away where he crashed into the cliff in a cloud of smoke and dust forcing him to revert back to normal as he coughed in pain. **

"So we can add 'Immense Strength' to the list of things he is capable of." Jiraiya said.

"To toss a giant the same size away with just a single blow, it shows just how powerful he he really is. This is not good." Kakashi said.

**As he looked up he also noticed a familiar redhead standing in front of him and felt his eyes widen, "Erza, you too?" he asked in pain.**

**"I was down with the plan to evacuate." a voice said drawing Makarov's attention to Laxus, "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who'd let the old guy take the fall." he said as he looked to his grandfather, "But not your guild." he said with a smile.**

**"Now attack!" Erza commanded the rest of her friends as she jumped forward with determination. The youngest generation of Fairy Tail were now battling against the Dragon King of Apocalypse, in order to protect their master, in order to protect their own, as a family. Bringing out everything that was left inside them, Fairy Tail team attacked Acnologia, bringing down wave after wave of magic on its gigantic body.**

**"You... damn stupid bunch of kids." Tears swelled up at the corners of Makarov's eyes, he couldn't believe it and he didn't know what to say...he just watched on while sobbing quietly.**

Well, they say that the new generation always holds the old one on a pedestal, I think this suits it just fine." Onoki smiled.

"Damn right we do Old Man." Kurotsuchi said with a grin.

"Just don't go making me a great grandpa just yet, I'm not ready." Onoki whimpered.

**Laxus gave a loud yell as he called upon all his power, "Alright you guy's, let's hit this overgrown lizard with everything we've got! If you let loose on him and I blast him with a million watts of lightning, he'll learn to never mess with Fairy Tail again!" he called out.**

**"Laxus!" the Thunder Legion said with grins.**

**"Laxus-san." Wendy said in awe of his power as Gajeel let out a chuckle.**

**On Acnologia's arm, Natsu heard the crackling electricity before he saw the glow of the lightning wizard, "Laxus?" he asked.**

**"You better get out of the way Natsu, cuz here it comes!" Laxus told him.**

**"Hold on just a second man." Natsu responded.**

**"No, do it now Laxus!" Erza cried out.**

**"I HAVEN'T MOVED YET!" Natsu cried out in panic.**

"Bwahahaha, that's priceless, she's as ruthless as Kushina." Minato laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?" the redhead asked him.

Minato went stiff, "Absolutely nothing dear." he whimpered.

"Uh huh, you have the couch for a month." she said causing the man to sob silently.

**However, Laxus knew that if they wanted to teach this monster a lesson he needed to act fast, and so he listened to Erza's call as he let a yell of, "RAGING BOLT" out as he hurled as much lightning out from his body as possible and allowed it to race towards the dragon. Soon after, all the other member's of Fairy Tail added their own form of magic into the attack until it was one large spiraling beam of magic energy as it raced towards Acnologia with high speeds. Natsu's friend Happy quickly used his on Magic to grab Natsu before he was obliterated by the attack that quickly enveloped Acnologia in a dome of power.**

"So they use Magic here rather than Chakra, interesting. Tobirama said.

"It is a different reality, so things are bound to be different." Mei pointed out.

"That is also true" Tobirama said.

**A little not too far away from the battle, a young girl, with long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appeared to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight childlike build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings and going barefoot.**

**She looked at them with a soft smile, yet her eyes were in the sad manner. The next generation of Fairy Tail fighting against the strongest Dragon, anyone who knew about the strength of the dragon King could see that Fairy Tail was fighting in vain, as their attacks did no damage to the black dragon. ****She closed her eyes and put her hands together, as if, in prayer.**

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Kushina asked.

"It doesn't say, but she does come up later. I have no clue what that means." Hashirama said.

"It means she will come in the story later." Tsunade said.

**Laxus felt his eyes widen in shock as the dragon remained unaffected by the multitude of attacks it had been hit with, "Seriously, we totally unloaded on this bastard and he's still smiling?" he asked himself before he called out, "Alright, let's see what you dragon slayer's can do!" he yelled out as the cats picked up their own partner and flew above Acnologia, "You hear me Natsu?!" bellowed out the muscular man.**

**"Let's show this overgrown lizard what Fairy Tail is really capable of!" Gajeel roared. "Right." the others agreed. They each drew back their heads and began to unleash unholy hell on the dragon "Tetsuryū no Hoko _(Iron Dragon's Roar)"_ Gajeel called out. **

**"Tenryū no Hoko _(Sky Dragon's Roar)"_ Wendy yelled out.**

**"Karyū no Hoko _(Fire Dragon's Roar)"_ Natsu roared.**

"Oh, that is a good strategy, use your greatest weapons in unison, very nice." Tobirama complimented.

"Tobirama, they are human beings, they are not weapons." Hashirama scolded his brother.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." the younger Senju retorted.

"Uh huh, sure." was the response.

**The attacks all combine and explodes. It not only pushed the dragon back in a storm of elemental magic it sent the dark dragon crashing into the waters in a large explosion of power. Landing on the ground the group of dragon slayers waited to see if they had any luck in bringing down the dark dragon.**

**"Did we get him, did it work?" Natsu asked.**

**"Of course not." Gildarts said as he spoke up.**

**"What do you mean?' Gray asked him.**

**"He's not even using half as much power as the time he fought me, he's playing with us." he told the Ice Wizard as the ground shuddered before it broke apart as Acnologia rose to the sky once again.**

**ROOOOOAAARRRR The black dragon roared loudly as he came up, knocking the members of Fairy Tail away as if they were mere flies. The Dragon Kings looked down on his quarry.**

**"UWAAH!" Natsu cried, falling on top of Lucy's back.**

**"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked loudly as she got up from the ground.**

**"None of our attacks are working at all" Elfman said through gritted teeth, his sister standing beside him, forced to deactivate her Satan Soul form.**

**"His power's unbelievable." Gajeel remarked.**

**"We gave it everything we had." Wendy cried, "Three dragons slayers all at the same time." she said, "Our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough." the girl whined out.**

"Well, can't say they didn't try. It was a very good effort on their part, it just they weren't ready to face a enemy of this caliber." Hiruzen sighed.

"It could have been worse, he could have eaten one of them." Onoki said.

"That is also true." Hiruzen remarked.

"Well, aren't ya'll balls of sunshine and rainbows." Kurotsuchi remarked dully.

**"This shouldn't happen. I'm supposed to be a freaking dragon slayer, so why couldn't I beat him?" Natsu growled out to himself.**

**"What do you think he'll do now?" Pantherlily asked.**

**"Maybe he'll decide to just go back home." Happy suggested in fear as he shivered at the dragon above them.**

**However, that prayer wasn't answered as Acnologia begun to inhale deeply.**

**"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted when he saw energy began to swirl around Acnologia's mouth.**

"Well, I guess it decided to stop playing around." Sakura said with wide eyes.

"It's only returning the favor. A good fight only deserves a courteous return." Mei said sighing.

"Damn this bastard is ruthless." Kiba scowled.

"What a dick." Kurotsuchi called out.

**"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?" Cana asked in shock.**

**"No way!"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"He's that strong?"**

**"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it, NOW!" Erza ordered, pointing back to her group.**

**"There's not enough time to draw the seals." Freed muttered.**

**"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbol or seals." Levy said hurriedly, sweats pouring down her forehead. By now anyone could feel the vast amount of magic Acnologia was emitting, even from here.**

**"Everyone...focus all your magical energy on Freed and Levy." Lisanna shouted.**

**"Let's hold hands!" Mirajane Strauss said and offered her hands to the nearest person, her brother as he took it.**

"Let me get this right. You're all about to be blown up, and you want to hold hands? What is wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked the pretty girl.

"It makes sense, it's almost like the Chakra Transfer technique. If they're able to erect a barrier strong enough in time they may just survive it." Hiruzen commented.

"Smart move girl." Tsunade said.

"Hurry!" Ino cried out.

**"We can't let it end here!" Natsu cried and grabbed Lucy's hand, his other hand quickly took Erza's hands into his.**

**"Okay! We'll never give up!" Lucy shouted, as tears flowing from her eyes.**

**"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray also joined in, holding Juvia and Lucy's hands as Fairy Tail stood in a circle.**

**Laxus turned to his grandfather and offered him his hand, smiling softly to the tiny old man whose body was shaking, looking at his children in absolute shock. ****Then, gently he put his hand in Laxus much bigger hands, a smile made it to his face. ****"We'll all go home together." He said.**

**Fairy Tail stood in a circle as magical energy flared up around them.**

**"TO FAIRY TAIL!" They cried out all at once, looking up at Acnologia who then unleashed his breath in a gigantic blast.**

**The whole sky lifted up as the massive attack of apocalypse approached them, the whole Tenrou Island shook violently at the amount of magic released by the black dragon. As if declaring that it was the end of a era, the sky shined like a second sun had been birthed into existence with Acnologia's powerful attack. The powerful explosion shook both the skies above and the entire sea around. Its shockwave knocked the boat of the spectators back with large and strong wave. When the light of his attack died down, all that remained was a large crater where the island used to sit, where water from the ocean quickly begun to fill it.**

"Well shit, that didn't work as I had hoped." Hiruzen said.

"What gave you that idea, the crater in the middle of the freaking ocean?" Tsunade said.

"That's the end of the chapter." Hashirama sighed "Who'll read next?" he asked.

"Hand the book to me Elder Brother, I will read it next." Tobirama offered as he took it from Hashirama.

* * *

**And so that is chapter 1 of Shinobi Alliance Reading: RDK. I know I said I wouldn't post anything until after new years, but this is my Christmas gift to all of you. And yes, I know it's not exactly what Medrick1317 wrote as his first chapter, but I felt it could be better if the reading audience could understand just how powerful Naruto/Acnologia could be before the reveal. Makes it all the more shocking when the reveal happens next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for making you all wait so long, but here's chapter two. **

**Now before I get it under way, I was asked by Medrick1317 not to update because he had been trying to rewrite some of the earlier chapters (He still is actually) and said that he had rewritten the first three chapters so I decided to get back to doing this story. Please, no hating on me here.**

* * *

Tobirama turned the page to the next chapter and cleared his throat so he could read, **Acnologia watches the scene below him in morbid fascination as Tenrou Island completely vanishes thanks to his breath attack. Acnologia was a truly terrifying beast to behold. He was around 50 meters tall. The top half of his body was covered in black, armored scales. He had four horns protruding from the sides of his head extending backwards. The front of his head was round and blunt, his eyes were white and beady, his mouth housed razor sharp teeth, and his chin protruded into the shape of an arrowhead. His wings were black and had a feathery appearance to them, like a bird's. His under belly, inner tail and legs were all a dull grey color. His tail was long and ended in the shape of sharp dual-prong stinger. The most distinguishing feature were the blue tribal markings that covered the top half of his body.**

"Ok, didn't need to go through the description again, we could have been just fine without it." Kurotsuchi said.

"Calm down, it's probably for plot convenience." Mei said.

"And, we heard his description last chapter." she responded.

"So, it doesn't matter. If someone is described in a previous chapter it shouldn't be mentioned in another chapter." Mei told Kurotsuchi.

"It is different this time."

"It still doesn't matter!"

"Ladies, if you're going to have a cat fight, at least let me set up the mud wrestling pit and sell some tickets." Jiraiya said as he held up a sign that read, 'Master Jiraiya's time limited; Naked Women Wrestle Pit' and suddenly the room grew quiet as each woman looked at the sign with flames of feminine fury, "Mercy." the super pervert whimpered out before he dropped the sign and took off running.

"GET HIM!" Kushina shouted as Jiraiya ran out the large room.

"Burn the pervert!"

"Rips his balls off!"

"For women!"

"He brought that onto himself." Minato sighed.

"You know, he never did answer my question." Hiruzen said.

"About what?" A asked him.

"About which student inspired the first Icha Icha book." Hiruzen said.

"I'm sure we'll find out if he lives." Hashirama said.

"Either way, I'm continuing." Tobirama said.

"Please do." Minato said politely.

**The black dragon had originally come to the island sensing the black mage, Zeref, was on it. He wanted to kill the worthless human for the sins committed against him, 400 years ago. Sadly, fate was not too kind as Zeref had disappeared already, but he did get something out of this trip. He found a wizard guild on the island. And of all the guilds, it had to be the one founded by that brat, Mavis. Plus he saw the human he fought a few months ago too! Now that he thinks about it, only one of Mavis's 'brats' would have the guts to face him in mortal combat. **

**Though 'fight' would be the biggest understatement since it only lasted for about three minutes. Still for a human to last that long, deserves some praise. It was one of the reasons he spared him and not out right killed him on the spot. Now he had several other mages to have fun with. They even had three dragonslayers! Well four if that artificial one was included.**

"So, he does know the little girl from the last chapter." Hashirama said.

"Hmm, that's interesting. How can a monster such as Acnologia know somebody if it doesn't make contact with the world?" Hiruzen said.

"It is quite the mystery." Minato said.

"Man, this is misery, just asking one question leaves our heads in quandary." Bee rapped.

"I agree, this story doesn't tell us anything." A said.

**Unfortunately, he soon saw that these dragonslayers were laughably weak. Compared to the slayers and mages of his age, these guys were pathetic. Then again none of these mages ever experienced war so it was kinda expected that none will have the capacity that the others had. Plus it looked like they were recovering from a fierce battle, but even that factor would not have changed the outcome much. However, he did get some entertainment from the master of the guild. Being able to increase to his height and be able to hold him off for so long for his 'children' to escape was an impressive feat. However, surprise, surprise, the brats ignored his plea and came back at full forth engaging Acnologia in combat.**

"And just what's wrong with that?" A demanded.

Hiruzen had been about to speak, but Kushina stuck her head in the door to the room, "Can you hold on for a second there Lord Second, we're almost done here." she said to Tobirama before she vanished once more.

Tobirama groaned, "Very well, just make it fast would you." he said as he closed the book around his finger.

"Thank you granduncle!" Tsunade called from the hallway.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tobirama grumbled.

A few minutes later and the women came back into the room dragging a bruised up Jiraiya and dropped him on the floor uncaringly as Mei looked to the Second Hokage, "You may continue Lord Second." she said pleasantly.

**The dragon had to mentally shake his head at this. Why was he not surprised? Humanity really was one stubborn species. No matter how hard you put them down, they just keep coming back up like roaches. Though he must admit these humans were entertaining him more than he had anticipated. Hell, the three dragonslayers managed to push him into the sea. This peaked his interest ever slightly and he decided to test the brats and see if they would be worthy of his attention in the future. He rose from the sea and prepared to launch a breath attack upon them.**

"At least he's honest about it." Kurotsuchi said.

"Not gonna lie, he is a scary figure." Sakura shivered.

"Pinky needs to get over her fear of the little things." Kushina muttered to herself. She had seen scarier things than that, aka Kyuubi.

"She hasn't done some of the things you have dear." Minato said into her ear silently.

**The mages then began gathering their magic together when his attack was launched. At the last moment, a sphere appeared blocking the attack. However, the collision caused a massive explosion to erupt from the chain reaction. Now as Acnologia looks at the emptiness where the island once stood, he senses a large magical energy below the surface of the sea. The dragon chuckles in amusement. ****_"So they survived, huh? Those humans are a tenacious bunch, I will give them that."_ ****He looks around and no longer senses Zeref. **

**The dragon growls at this, since he was hoping to end that immortal's miserable existence for good, but it seems he was having too much fun. ****Oh well, it wasn't a total loss. He got to have a little fun. Something he hasn't had in a very long time. He decided it was time to leave and return to his lair on Mount Zonia. He flaps his large, blacks wings and sets off to the horizon.**

"And that is the end of the story, got it." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hmph, not even close Uchiha." Tobirama snorted out.

"And the Uchiha takes the cake using his 'I'm better than thou' attitude." Mei glared.

"So glad I got nailed in the Hokage's office by Naruto." Kurotsuchi said.

Hashirama felt his heart stop. So there was somebody else who did the deed in the office?

Mei nodded, "Definitely, he's so good at it too." she agreed.

Hashirama felt a trickle of blood trail down his nose. That lucky brat nailed not just a single girl in the office; but two, he wasn't allowed to bring in other women unless Mito said he could, and that was rare!

**While he flies back home, he remembers a time when he was once human like everyone else. One that fought with the same tenacity and loyalty for his fellow comrades. He was loud, brash, and idiotic like that fire dragon slayer. But he was betrayed by the very people he fought for, and those he thought he could trust just left him behind as he was slowly tortured and rotted away until he was finally executed. What was his name? It had been so long that he became forgetful of his old name. He had gained so many names throughout the centuries.**

**Acnologia**

**Kinslayer**

**The Dragon King**

**The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse**

**The Dragon Slayer King**

**Dracul, Son of the Dragon**

**The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse**

"Moniker's, and a lot of dark one's at that." Hiruzen said.

"Doesn't seem he willingly earned them though." Ino said confused.

"I don't get it." Bee said simply.

"Just wait for it Bee." A said sighing.

**These were all just a few of the names that he acquired in the 400 years he's been alive. But his human name? He hadn't used that in a very LONG time? What was it again? Ruto? Nato? Menma? Naruto? Naruto! That was his name. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha, believe it! He chuckles in amusement as he remembers his old catchphrase.**

Minato felt his heart stop in his chest as other's gasped in shock and horror, "No... No, th-that's not possible. H-Ho-How can that be?" he asked in total confusion.

"M-Minato-kun..." Kushina couldn't finish as she fainted from the amount of shock it was to her system.

"Uhh." Mei said as she sat down in a daze.

"Holy. Shit." Kurotsuchi said.

"Damn." Omoi said simply.

This was followed by everyone else's own exclamation on how they perceived Naruto's transformation into a dragon. Many women fainted, and many men simply stayed quiet so they didn't look like a idiot. Bad enough they made a good fish impression at the revelation.

**That was what he used to scream at everyone. It was his idea that if he became the Hokage, then everyone will begin to look up to him. It was only when he was imprisoned that he realized how foolish that dream really was. They would NEVER accept him no matter what he did for them; they would always see him as a demon. A monster. Which was really ironic, considering what he is now.**

**Plus, needing to become the strongest to get everyone to see you and accept you, was a foolish goal. People either saw the real you from the very beginning or they saw what they wanted to see. Sadly only one person saw him for what he truly was. A sad, little boy that wanted to be accepted, to be loved. The one girl that did this for him, but he never noticed, or was it that he couldn't accept her? She was the only one to try and visit him in prison for comfort and not to scorn him. It was when she confessed her love to him, that he felt truly happy in a VERY long time, and at peace at his impending doom. They made a promise to one another on that day that they swore to honor for the rest of their lives.**

As the women got control of themselves and heard the line, they cooed in joy or whatever it was that the cooed for. Some of the guy's simply rolled their eyes at this. To much.

**Sadly Naruto or Acnologia now had long forgotten that promise after everything he went through in his second life. He wondered how the girl's life was, and if she was strong like she promised she would become. Part of him wishes he could see her again, but he had no way of going back to his old world on his own. Perhaps one of the dragons would help him? However, he rid himself of that idea as quickly as it came. None of the dragons, nor any of their allies would help him with anything he asked of them. Especially after the slaughter, he caused 400 years ago. He won't deny that part of him enjoyed the death and destruction he caused, but not all of it was his fault.**

"Yeah, it get's to many of us." Hiruzen sighed out.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it except help ease the pain." Onoki agreed.

**However, it was pointless to argue whose to blame and regret. He did wonder though why none of the elders or the deities of the dragon race have done anything to stop him. Perhaps going to them, he may get an answer. However, before he could allow himself to ponder any further, a flash of light appears before him, blinding his line of sight. He growls at whoever is foolish enough to surprise him,**

"You simply don't mess with him after he's made such a transition." Kiba joked.

"So not cool." Samui said.

_**"Who dares come before Acnologia, The Dragon King!" **_**Acnologia roared out menacingly.**

"Best answer before you piss him off." Gaara said sighing.

"Ditto." Temari said snapping her finger's in agreement.

"Temari, we've talked about this, don't make it sound strange." Kankuro said.

"And what is wrong with me agreeing with my baby brother?" she asked.

"Nothing, it just makes it sound like you've been sleeping with Naruto with how readily you agreed." the puppeteer said.

"IT WAS ONE TIME AFTER THE WAR!" she yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth, _'Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out.' _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's a lie." a certain princess of Spring said.

"Oh yeah, cuz I was there for one of those times." a certain crystal user stated.

"Just how may of you slept with Naruto?" Kakashi asked in wonder.

"Roughly 27 of us, if not a few more." Koyuki said.

Silence ensued the room and Jiraiya sniffled in pride, "That's my boy." he said happily as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

Minato sniffled, "He's got more game than me. I only slept with Mikoto the one time in the office with Kushina." he said.

Sasuke saw red, "YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOTHER?! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled only to be tackled by several dozen guys.

Minato shrugged, "Well yeah. How else do you think Itachi got here?" he asked uncaringly as silence made it's way through the room which caused Sasuke to stop struggling as he heard that tidbit of news.

No...

Fucking...

Way...

For Tobirama, he actually had to hide his smirk. It was rather funny that one of them had actually done that. Suck it, Madara.

**Acnologia got no answer as the light got brighter before it envelops his entire form. ****When Acnologia finally regains his sight, he sees nothing but an endless, white void around him. He growls in annoyance. **_**"Who has called me here?! Show yourself you coward!" **_**he commanded **

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tsunade said as she sat up after waking up from the news that Naruto had turned into a dragon and hearing that line, "So, what did I miss?" she asked Shizune.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." she said honestly. There was no way she'd reveal all that had been aid these past few minutes.

**"Who the hell are you?! You look like an overgrown lizard!" roared a voice behind him.**

"Oh shit." Kiba said.

"They should have stayed silent." Shino stated.

"Well, that person's dead." Choji said as he munched on some chips; barbecue flavored of course.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed out.

**He looks behind and is shocked at who was yelling at him.**

**The first person was a woman with a slender and feminine build. She stood at 5'4''. She had blood, red hair that went down to her ankles with two shoulder-length bangs on each side of her face. There was one black hair clip on the left side of her head. She had violet eyes and a light skin complexion. She was wearing a high-collar white blouse under a loose-fitting, green dress. She looked rather annoyed.**

"Kushina?" Minato asked as he looked to the redhead in question confused. How'd she get there?

**The other was a tall tan man that stood at 5'9''. He had spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. He wore a long-sleeved, blue sweatshirt with two red swirls on the sides of his arm. On top of that, he wore a light green vest with six pockets on the front. The most noticeable attire he had on was the white, short-sleeved cloak with the fire patterns at the bottom. The man was trying to calm the woman down.**

"Oh look, he's there too." Sakura said.

"I'll still kill him." Sasuke seethed.

"There there, I understand." Kiba said, "He supposedly did the deed with my mom too." he sighed out.

"Then why aren't you pissed?" Sasuke asked him.

"Cuz I know he didn't sleep with her." Kiba answered smirking.

"Nope, I slept with Naruto." Tsume said proudly, "And if I could I'd do it again." she admitted.

"_WHAT!~" _Kiba roared out in rage. He didn't know that! Just when did that happen, he'd have to interrogate Naruto for such a thing.

"Not so funny now is it?" Sasuke asked smirking at the Inuzuka.

"Told you, up to 27 or more." Koyuki said.

"Ok, which of you women here did not sleep with Naruto?" Sakura asked and got roughly forty hands as she looked at the ones she knew, "INO, you slept with Naruto?" she asked in shock.

"Yep." she said readily.

"Ok, back on track!" Hashirama said suddenly, "Tobirama, take it away." he said.

**The third shocked him the most, and who he paid the most attention to. She was standing at 5'4. She wore a light Lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was tied with a violet obi around her waist. She had short dark navy pants with thigh high stockings along with black high heel boots. Her hair was a dark blue with a hime cut at the front while reaching past her waist. She had two bangs that reached her chin. The most noticeable thing was her eyes, they were pupil-less and had a hint of lavender in them.**

"Hinata..." Tsunade said in confusion.

"It might explain in a bit." Mei said.

"Let's just see it out." Minato said.

"Must. Kill. Yondaime" Sasuke growled.

"Must. Eradicate. Naruto." Kiba said clenching his fists.

"Ok, stop it now, both of you." Kushina said.

"No." the two pouted together as they crossed their arms together across their chests.

**The last occupant was a giant orange fox with nine tails. His eyes never losing track of the dragon in front of him.**

"The nine tails." A said immediately.

"Yep." Tsunade said. The Raikage could only scowl at her.

**Acnologia could not believe what he was seeing. Before him were Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and The Kyuubi or Kurama as he told him before he died. The black dragon thought someone was playing some sick joke with him. Well, he was not in the mood for mind games! He opens his wings outs and began to release his magical power in his rage, which put the other's on guard, ****_"Alright, you had your fun! Now show yourself you, damn cowards! I am in no mood for your trickery, now reveal yourselves or I shall make you!"_ he commanded loudly.**** The ground burst apart and begun to float up into the air as an immense pressure was released from his body. The world around was quivering in fear at the might of the worlds most powerful dragon and the sky itself had darkened in color. ****Reality itself begun to splinter apart as cracks begun to ****grow in the air around the legendary beast of apocalypse as he allowed his power to flex itself through all openings of the world around him.**

"My god, he's actually breaking reality?" Tsunade gasped out.

"Is that even possible?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Kaguya has the ability to change dimensions, but I never thought he could learn to actually break reality at the seams." Kakashi grunted out in awe.

"Gosh, I knew he got strong, but to be able to do something like this, jeez." Konohamaru said gulping.

"Just what do you call somebody that can do that?" Gaara asked.

"A world breaker." Hashirama said seriously.

"Seems appropriate." Hiruzen nodded.

**"Hey, I was talking to you, you overgrown garden lizard! Listen to me when I am talking to you-ttebane!" Kushina screamed.**

Minato looked to his wife, "Really?" he asked.

"Hey, knowing myself I was more than annoyed he ignored me." she giggled as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That sounds about right." Jiraiya said.

"Hey!" Kushina cried out.

**Acnologia turns to look at Kushina with an annoyed scowl appearing on his face before pointing one of his claws at her, **_**"I have nothing to say to you woman! Go take your blonde idiot of a husband and go fuck each other's brains out till you die. Since that is all you two can do right! Fucking and dropping dead!"**_

"Ok, that hurt." Kushina said holding her chest.

"I most certainly wouldn't have worded that in such blatant honesty like that." Minato said crossing his arms.

"Blunt much?" Kakashi sighed out.

"Uh, there are children here." Karui said pointing to Omoi.

"I've heard worse at home from dad Karui." the man muttered to himself.

**Minato's and Hinata's jaws dropped at the insult, while Kurama was doing his best to bite back the laughter that was going to erupt. That all stopped when they all felt a dark aura and turned to see that Kushina was not amused at all. In fact, she was pissed off in every sense of the word. Her hair was split into 'nine' tails and her face and eyes were red like her hair. She was out for blood and bloody hell she will get it spilled!**

"Eh heheheh, she's mad." Kakashi said grunting as he tried to hide his fear.

"It was nice knowing you guys." Tsunade said.

**"YOU BASTARD! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN INSULT ME AFTER I HAVE YOU CAGED DOWN!" she screamed at him.**

"AHHH!" The people that knew Kushina cried out.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK, IT'S THE LOOK KUSHINA GET'S WHEN SHE'S MAD!" Jiraiya cried in terror.

"SHUT UP YOU HALF BRAINED IDIOT OR SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Tsunade screamed out.

**Suddenly several golden chains erupted from her body heading straight for him. Knowing exactly what those chains can do Acnologia takes to the air and begins evading them as much as possible to not get captured.**

"Smart move." Hashirama complimented.

"Indeed. To know your enemy is basic battle strategy." Tobirama smirked.

"Be silent, both of you." Kushina pouted as the two men laughed.

**_"Your chains may be able to capture a bijuu, but let me make some things clear! First off, I am no lizard, I am a dragon! Second I am no bijuu, so those chains are nothing more than a nuisance to me!"_ he roared at her.**

"Oh ho ho, scathing words boy. Just don't start crying if I put you in your place." Kushina smirked to the television.

"Uh, into the story a bit much aren't you Kushina-chan?" Tsume asked.

"Silence cradle robber." Kushina responded causing Tsume to snap her mouth shut with a click of her teeth. She had her there.

**Kushina got even more annoyed, but before she could retort, however, a massive chakra pulse causes Kushina and Acnologia to pause as they both turn to see Hinata glaring at both of them with great intensity with her byakugan activated. ****"BOTH OF YOU THAT'S ENOUGH! We are in the middle of nowhere, and what do the two of you do? Acting like two children having a temper tantrum. Kushina I know you're mad at his insults, I get that, but you need to let this go. For all, we know he could be equal to if not greater than Kurama!"**

"uh, did she not notice the thing Naruto just did by releasing his energy?" Sakura asked.

Neji shook his head, "I don't know if she did or didn't so don't ask me. I'm just listening to the story." he said.

"I wasn't asking you Neji." Sakura sighed.

**"That's debatable, Hinata," Kurama growled. Hinata turned to glare back at Kurama in annoyance. **

**"Whatever! We need to calm down and think this through. Can we all please do that?" she urged to everyone. ****No one argued with her before she turned to the dragon above them. ****"Dragon-sama may you please come down to talk. I promise you, we mean no harm. So can we please talk in a civilized manner and find a way out of here." Acnologia looked at the girl in wonder. This was not the same girl he had seen before his execution.**

"Ooh, back story." Ino cooed out.

"And how do you know that Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, I had the threesome with those two." she said.

"Ok, eww, I did not need to hear that." the rosette said.

**'Looks like she has kept her promise to me after all.' he thought in amusement. "Alright, Hinata, we will talk."**

" Uh oh, this isn't going to end well. It's to bad I can't complain of the smell." Bee rapped out.

"I agree, this is not going to be pretty." Omoi shivered.

**Hinata, feeling a little unnerved by the way she was addressed, nodded. Kushina and Minato were also concerned and a little weary with how...familiar this dragon seems to be with them. ****"Dragon-san, how did you know Hinata-san's name. Plus how did you know that Kushina and I were married?" Minato asked with a calculating gaze.**

"And here comes the endless sea of questions." Tsunade sighed.

"Yep, and the hits just keep coming." Minato huffed.

"I'm just waiting for the shit to hit the fan." Jiraiya stated smirking.

"And you know it will because..." Kiba asked.

"Just trust me on this one. You can see it in the way they act around one another." Jiraiya responded.

**"You also knew what a bijuu was and that Kushina's chains can affect them. How do you know so much about us, since there are no dragons in our dimension/world?" Kurama demanded in a suspicious tone. ****Everyone turns their attention to the dragon before them. Said dragon was debating what he should say. He decided to have fun with it for a bit.**

_**"The reason I know so much, is that I was once a resident of your world." **_**he stated. ****This surprised everyone since they would have heard something of a black dragon roaming around the Elemental Nations.**

"And there is the first of many strikes." Jiraiya laughed, only for Tsunade to smash him across the top of his thick skull.

"Shut it perv." she ordered him.

"Ouchie." Jiraiya moaned out.

**"How? There were no dragons in our world as far as I know. Are there?" Minato asked as Kurama and Hinata shook their heads.**

_**"The reason you've never seen me is that I was once a human before I became the form you see before you now. A human you all know very well."**_

**THAT threw them for a loop. **

**He was human before?! A human they all knew? But this left the question. What human did Kurama, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina know? The former two were feeling a pit forming in their stomach as they thought longer about what the dragon said. Acnologia looked at the girl and gave her a fanged smile that increased her anxiety tenfold.**

"Oh shiitake mushrooms." Omoi shivered.

"You need to learn how to curse boy. To not sound like a man is being like a toy." Bee stated shaking his head.

"Yes Master, I'lll learn to be a better man." Omoi said.

"O-K, let's get this show on the road, cuz if we don't we'll be late to the..." Bee hummed, "Late to the..." he tapped to his chin, "Huh, for once I'm stumped." he muttered.

"J-Just keep reading Nidaime-sama." Sakura sighed out as the Senju nodded.

**"You changed a lot more than I expected Hinata Hyuuga. You are no longer that shy girl I once knew that could barely utter a complete sentence."**

**Hinata took a step back, the pit she was feeling was growing even more. The same could be said for Kurama.**

**'It can't be him. Please don't let it be him.' Hinata thought.**

**'It this really you? Have you become the monster that stands before me?' Kurama sadly thought.**

**Minato and Kushina were still unsure, but they were also feeling a pit forming for them, ****'What is this feeling of dread that is coming over me?' the two thought.**

"Huh, and there are the dark thoughts of denial." Sasuke snorted.

"You really had a dark childhood if that gets you to laugh." Gaara said.

"Says the pot to the kettle." the Uchiha said.

"At least my mother stayed faithful." Gaara smirked as Sasuke's face turned a interesting shade of purple, much like his Susanoo.

"God damn you." Sasuke uttered.

"Maybe you should see my therapist." Gaara offered.

Minato snickered, "Too late." he stated.

**Hinata gulped before asking the question that will confirm this fear of hers. "How do you know so much about me? How do you know I was so shy before?"**

"That, is a excellent question." Hashirama said pointing a finger up.

**Acnologia tilted his head to the girl, ****_"I know you because you promised me the day before my execution that you would change and become the strongest kunoichi in your village. It was also when you confessed your undying LOVE for me. Does that ring any bells?"_ Acnologia retorted. It did ring some bells. Hinata took several steps back before covering her mouth. Her eyes wide as tears fell from them. Kurama was looking at Acnologia with both shock and sadness.**

"That's gotta be a hard slap to the face, never once did he set the pace." Bee rapped.

"Bee, your speech is going bad again." Kushina said.

"Sorry bout that, but I can't help be hardy at that." Bee rapped out followed by a nice speedy, "Oh, yeah~"

**"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.**

"Strike two." Tsunade sighed.

"I think I'll just stay silent for the moment." Jiraiya quipped to himself.

Tsunade snorted, "That's be a miracle in itself." she said.

"Hey!"

**Minato and Kushina snapped their heads between the girl and the dragon, ****"H-Hinata, what did you say?" Minato shockingly asked. He hoped he heard wrong. His wife was also shaking hoping this was all a nightmare. Hinata did not turn to them and instead focused on Acnologia.**

**"A-Are you Naruto-kun?" she asked again.**

"At least she asked him." Neji said.

"And she's nice about it too." Lee said in agreement.

"I'm surprised you two stayed as silent as you have for so long." Kushina said.

"We had no choice. Tenten threatened us." Lee said sniffling.

"Yeah, she said that e couldn't speak of Fate or Youth." Neji said in agreement.

**Acnologia simply sighed before looking at her again.**

_**"Yes. I am Acnologia, the Dragon King. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. But when I was human, a shinobi. I was known as Naruto Uzumaki. The last jinchuuriki of Kurama, The Kyuubi no Yoko."**_

**The occupants just looked at him in shock, sorrow, and horror. The latter being Minato and Kushina. ****Hinata took several steps before she was in front of him. She slowly puts her hand on his snout and gently rubs it.**

"Ahh, so cute." Mei sighed out, " a girl and her dragon."

"And you just ruined it." Koyuki said.

Mei shrugged, "I knew that, it's why I said it." she responded.

"Damn, you are ruthless." Koyuki said.

"Right?" Temari muttered.

**"Naruto-kun," she said quietly. Acnologia would never say it, but he was enjoying the girl's soft hands on him. They were so warm and comforting. It reminded him of Anna and the others. ****He decided to play nice with her. Acnologia's body began glowing brightly, which made Hinata pause and take a step back. Everyone was shocked as he continued to shrink and his feature changed until they became more human. He continued to shrink until he was about the same height as Hinata, if not slightly taller. When the light died down. The sight before them shocked them for a new loop.**

"Ok, he's very handsome here." Mei said.

"Not gonna lie, I'm digging the look." Bee admitted.

"Looks cool." Samui said.

**Where Acnologia once stood now was a man with a well-defined face and a chiseled chest littered with several scars around his torso and arms. His only form of clothing were black baggy pants and a black cloak. He had a necklace of fangs around his neck. He had spiky blonde hair like Minato's. He had slitted eyes with the deepest shade of blue that anyone had seen. The most striking feature was the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. It was Naruto Uzumaki. A much older Naruto Uzumaki. The man looked at the girl in front of him, before slowing putting a hand on her cheek. This startled the girl before she allowed the warmth of his hand to fill her.**

**"I have missed you Hinata," he said softly.**

"So cute I decided I needed a doggy bag." Omoi gagged.

"Nothing more beautiful than a reunion of the loves." Mei said.

"Yeah, that's amazingly beautiful." Sakura said.

**Tears began to fill her eyes, and Hinata soon began to cry before enveloping him in a hug. This shocked him before he reluctantly, but slowly returned the hug.**

"Must be saddening that he gets shocked from a mere hug." Kushina sighed saddly.

"A life void of love does that to you." Bee mumbled out.

"Yeah, such a sad thing it is." Jiraiya agreed.

**"Naruto-kun *Sob* Naruto-kun *Sob*. You're back. *Sob* I thought *Sob* I would never see you again. *Sob* I missed you so much." she said happily. ****Naruto simply hugged the girl and let her vent it all out. He wanted to enjoy this reunion. Because for the first time in a long time he was content and happy.**

Tobirama closed the book, "And that is the end of the chapter." he said.

"Hand it here, Nidaime-sama. I'd like to read the next chapter." Hiruzen said as he took the book from his sensei.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that this chapter revealed that Naruto became some sort of monster?" Sakura asked.

"It's not the Naruto that any of us know so it doesn't really matter. Let us just enjoy this story." Hiruzen said factually.

"Fine." Sakura said.

"Alright, Chapter 3..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and please leave some constructive criticisms. So, please comment and favorite and I shall see you later. Trust me, if you ****knew Itachi, you can clearly see he is not related to Fugaku. For 1 he is to kind, 2 he's a freaking genius like Minato, 3 I have no idea if Minato and Mikoto slept together, but if they did; the child from that union had to be super baby Itachi.**

**Anything you have to say, post a comment please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_SURPRISE EVERYBODY_**

**Chapter 3 is finally out, enjoy to your hearts content.**

* * *

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Aright, here we go. Chapter 3,"

**Naruto held onto Hinata for what seemed like hours, but he didn't mind at all. He wanted to let the girl vent out all her pent up emotions for him. Plus, he enjoyed the warmth coming off of her; it was really intoxicating. It was like sitting next to a huge fireplace. It was warm and comforting. It was really an amazing feeling. And her scent. Kami, her scent was something else! It reminded him of lavender mixed with honey. The two were melded together so perfectly that his nose felt like it was in paradise.**

"Aww, that's so cute. I wonder, what would Hinata do if she had heard something like this?" Ino gushed.

"Are you kidding me, that girl would faint at the closest inkling upon hearing something like this." Anko snorted.

"I know, that's why I want to know." Ino said excitedly to the Snake mistress.

**Seriously, how more desirable could this girl get for him?! She was perfect in every sense of the world. Beautiful inside and out, strong-willed, and without a hint of malice to her unless you're her enemy. She was a goddess, plain and simple. Just like Anna and Irene were his goddesses, once upon a time. Returning from his daydreams, he looks down to see that the girl's crying had diminished to soft sobbing, but he can hear her say something, but it was too muffled to understand a word.**

**Looking at the other occupants, he sees Kurama watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. Naruto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same smug, sneaky bastard he remembered. He turned to the other two occupants and saw his parents watching the scene in shock. His mother was shaking while covering her mouth with her hands, while his father was just too shock to say or do anything. He decided he needed to address the other occupants, so he looks down at the girl before cupping her face with his hands and brings it up, so she was looking right at Naruto. The two stare at one another for some time, before he spoke.**

"I know what I'd say." Kiba said rubbing his nose.

"Oh yeah, and what'd that be?" Konohamaru asked him.

"I'd probably say, 'well, this is awkward' or something like that." he admitted.

"Meh, I can't blame you." the young Sarutobi said.

**"Hinata."**

**"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.**

**"While this reunion is heartwarming and very welcomed, we need to figure out how we came here." Hinata nodded. ****Naruto used his thumbs to wipe the last of the tears in her eyes before walking toward the other three with Hinata close behind. Naruto walks towards the other occupants at a leisurely pace.**

**Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina were a nervous wreck. They had no idea how they came here. One minute they were in the afterlife, and then there was a flash of light and they were here in this white void with Hinata and the Kyuubi. They were about to accuse the Kyuubi of being the cause, but Hinata quickly diffused the potential fight that was about to erupt between the two sides as she quickly explained that the Kyuubi had nothing to do with them being teleported here.**

"Yeah, Hinata is good at making bad situations calm down." Neji said.

"Well, it also said that the fox can't do something like recall the dead too." Sakura said.

"Point." the Hyuuga prodigy said nodding his head.

**Then the black dragon suddenly appears, and the pair finds out that it's their son! HOW?! How did their son become a dragon?! The better question is what happened to him and what's his relationship with Hinata? Not to mention, why did they feel like their son hated them? That left a cold pit in their stomachs at the thought. Just what happened to their son?****x ****As the aforementioned boy...no man approached, they wondered what he would say or do to them. Will, he hug or attack them? However, Naruto did neither of the two. Naruto just walks right past them and not even acknowledging them and continues until he is right below the Kyuubi.**

"Ok, remind me to beat some respect into that boy of mine the next time we see him." Kushina said clenching a fist with a throbbing vein on her forehead.

"U-Uh yea, sure honey." Minato laughed nervously.

"Whipped." Kiba snorted.

**"It's good to see you, Kurama. It has been a very long time." he stated to the fox.**

**Kurama smiles, "Yes, I guess for you it has been a long time. For me, it's been eight to nine years. Still, I'm glad to see your ugly mug again, kit."**

**"I see death has not changed your smart mouth, you baka-kitsune. But I still missed you."**

**Kurama snorted. "Please compared to your vixen, our reunion isn't that great. Oh by the way, how did your vixen feel? You got an up-close experience with her _'assets'_. How was it?"**

"Oh jeez, he converted the fox." Tsunade sighed as she pinched her nose.

"Hey, that's a win in my book, if converting a gigantic animal of rage into the way of the pervert works then it means we don't have to worry about it smashing the village to pieces." the toad sage said.

"And how exactly is this a good thing?" Tsunade asked.

"Let me get back to you on that one." the perv said.

**Hinata was blushing madly at the question that the Kyuubi asked Naruto. Naruto's answer just made it worse, ****"They were soft, warm, and comforting. Overall best feeling I've had in a LONG time." Hinata was by this point reaching atomic levels of red before covering her face with her hands as steam blew out of her head. Kurama snorted before he began laughing like a maniac. His laughter echoing throughout the void.**

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aw man, I really do miss these conversations with your kit. You always made them entertaining. Never a dull moment with you."**_

**Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't unpredictable."**

**Kurama then shifted to a serious expression before looking at Minato and Kushina, then looking back down at Naruto.**

_**"Aside from the fun and games, Naruto. I think you have to settle some things and this is as good as time as any."**_

"Yes, like talking to your worried mother and comatose father." Kushina said crossing her arms.

"Uh, honey, I'm not sure if that's what he meant by speaking to us." Minato said.

"You, hush, I'm the one who is worried about my child." she said pointing a finger at him.

**Naruto sighed. He knew he was right. He couldn't avoid this, no matter how much he wanted to. It was time to bury this part of his past for good. He nodded before turning around and walking to the two sources of his past. His parents. ****The same ones that decided it was a smart idea to seal the Kurama in him and leave him with the most irresponsible adults to watch over him, and a village that wanted his blood. Blood that they kept trying to take for nearly thirteen years. Many times they nearly succeeded, but Kurama healed him from his near-death beatings.**

"If i had survived, I would have beat those baka villagers within a inch of their own lives." Kushina said.

"Sheesh, she just doesn't shut up." Mei said to herself.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that so loudly my lady." Chojuro said.

**Then there was also the Sandaime Hokage, who did jack shit when it came to helping him. All he did was sent the mobs that hunted him to I&T, but they always got out and came right back to hunting him. All because the useless old man could do nothing against the civilian and shinobi councils. The clan heads were also just as useless. Don't even get him started on Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The less said, the better. He stops his train of thought as he was about a meter away from them before standing still.**

**He continues to look at them with the blankest expression any human being or dragon could produce. He almost looked like a statue, which worried Minato and Kushina even more, ****"Hello, Minato, Kushina. You look healthy for two dead people." The aforementioned duo flinched at the dull, bland tone in their son's voice.**

"Ok, that hurts." Kushina said with anime tears streaming down her cheeks, "Minato, do something, avenge my poor misbegotten soul!" the redhead ordered her husband.

Minato gave a chuckle, "Ehehehe, Honey, I don't think it works like that." he told her

**Minato gulped before looking at Naruto's blank, cold eyes, ****"N-Naruto, do you know who we are?"**

**"How would I not know the _great_ Yondaime Hokage. The great slayer of the Kyuubi and the _savior_ of _Konoha_. Then we have his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. You are like gods to the _people_ _of_ _Konoha_. Why wouldn't I know who you are?" Naruto spoke blankly.**

"Holy shit he really is all kinds of messed leaving the fox behind was not a way to pep a step." Bee rapped out.

"Oh great, now Bee's rapping again." Samui sighed out.

**"Naruto I meant-"**

**"I know what you meant, _Yondaime_." Naruto cuts him off before he continues.**

**"So, you know?"**

**"That you are the parents that _ruined_ my life and left me for _dead_ in Konoha. Yes, I know _exactly_ who you two are." The two flinched at his cold tone, but they were confused by what he said.**

"I feel like I need to punch him in the head. Like seriously, anyone else feel like doing that?" Sakura asked.

"I do!" Kushina cried as she pumped a fist into the air.

"I would." Tsunade laughed.

"You'd do it anyways Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a dull look.

**"Naruto, we know how you feel, w-" he was cut off as Naruto cut him off with a snarl, "****How I feel? _How I feel?!_ I spent the last four hundred eighty-nine years _dreaming_ of this moment." he said pointedly, "I rehearsed everything I would say to both of you, every word to make you understand _exactly_ what you both _stole from me._ But now, I realized... I don't need you to understand anything. I don't need you _at all."_ he said snidely, "Because it's like I said, _you ruined my life."_ he growled in anger.**

**Minato had a confused looked, "What do you mean we ruined your life? I mean I know having the Kyuubi in you may have been bad, but you had Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya who we named as your godfather, and the good people of Konoha to look after you." Minato smiled.**

"Oh shit, something tells me this won't go well." Tobirama said.

"Gee ya think." Sarutobi said.

**"Don't forget about Tsunade-ttebane," Kushina exclaims.**

**However, their cheerful mood drops when they felt an immense Killer Intent being aimed at them. They look to see Naruto glaring venomously at them. The whites of his eyes glowing, giving him a very eerie look. Kurama and Hinata flinched knowing the bomb those two set off. Naruto continued to glare for a good while before he spoke in a cold whisper.**

"Really, you just had to set them off didn't you?" Minato said.

"Oh, so this is all my fault?" Kushina asked him.

"It's up for debate, but let's be honest, who mentioned the hate filled villagers?" Minato asked her.

"Ok, but that's because this version of me is a idiot." the redhead stated.

Many coughs and gazes were avoided.

**"Not that bad? Looked after? Good people of _Konoha_?" he spat as his voice was growing much angrier and louder.**

**"You stupid, naive, idealistic, IDIOTS!" At this point, his voice was raised higher. He was now screaming at them.**

**"YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO SAY TO MY FACE?! WHILE FUCKING SMILING NO ELSE! WHAT FUCKING VILLAGE WERE YOU LIVING IN?! AND TO ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMNED QUESTION, NO! I WAS NOT WELL LOOKED AFTER! THE MOMENT AFTER YOU SEALED THE KURAMA WITHIN ME, I HAD PEOPLE SCREAMING FOR MY FUCKING DEATH! JIRAIYA, KAKASHI, AND TSUNADE AS YOU WELL PUT IT, DID ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING FOR ME! THE GOD DAMNED FUCKING SANDAIME WAS EVEN WORSE! HE GAVE INTO THAT TWO BIT FUCKING CONSUL LIKE A DAMN SUBMISSIVE BITCH! I WAS FORCED TO LIVE IN AN DAMNED ORPHANAGE TILL I WAS KICKED OUT WHEN I WAS FUCKING GOD DAMNED FOUR! I LIVED ON THE FUCKING DAMN STREETS FOR NEARLY FOUR FUCKING YEARS! I WAS PUT IN AN FUCKING APARTMENT BUILDING IN THE FUCKING RED LIGHT DISTRICT OF KONOHA. HELL, THE RESIDENTS THERE TREATED ME MORE HUMAN THAN THE REST OF THE FUCKING GOD DAMNED FUCKING VILLAGE! SO YOU TELL ME, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKING THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU FUCKING GAVE ME A GOD DAMNED FUCKING DEATH SENTENCE IN THAT VILLAGE?!"**

"Chill pill Naruto, geez." Kiba said.

"Yea, find one and take it for us." Shikamaru stated.

"I want happy go lucky Naruto back." Sakura huffed out.

"He's to much like Broody pants over here." Choji said pointing to Sasuke.

"You do know I'm right here don't you?" the Uchiha asked the pleasantly plump Akimichi.

**By the end of his rant, Naruto was panting so heavily that he was wheezing. He had been keeping all his hatred bottled up for a LONG time, and hearing that garbage from their mouths finally set him off and he just let it all go. Still, it felt good to release all his pent up rage. Plus, he took a sadistic pleasure in breaking their naive, perfect views of their beloved village. He was a very fucked up individual, that's for sure.**

**Now if they didn't believe him, he'll just kill them and find his way out of here with Hinata's and Kurama's help. Though could he kill them, since they were spirits? Maybe his magic can test out that theory. Taking souls from the living is one thing, but he's never tried it against the dead. He is cut from his train of thought when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over it and sees Hinata looking at him in concern. He gives her a nod to confirm that he was fine.**

"At least we can count on her being there to calm him down." Ino sighed.

"Wish she was here to help us out right now if you want the truth." Jiraiya said.

"Hmm, I would say I agree, but something tells me she isn't here for a reason." the Raikage stated.

"And on that we both agree." the toad sage stated.

**"Yo...e ...y….g." A voice softly says. Naruto and Kurama with their heightened hearing picked it immediately. **

**Naruto sighed in annoyance before looking at the two and sees both their heads down, their bodies shaking. "Excuse me? You wanna repeat what you just said, _human_?" Naruto growled out to his human father.**

**Minato looks up. "You're lying! There's no way that happened to you! Konoha is one of the best villages in the Elemental Nations! Konoha would not do those things to you!" Minato yelled in denial. Kushina looked like someone whose world had been completely crushed and hoped everything she heard was a lie.**

**That couldn't be true. The people of Konoha loved him and her wife, surely they would love their son as well! Surely they would see Naruto as their savior and protector and not the fox sealed within him. And even with they didn't, the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and Kakashi would have watched over him. They promised that the boy would live to have a happy childhood and become a great ninja. The people they trusted and risked their lives for, wouldn't turn their backs on them and their son so easily, RIGHT?!**

"MINATO NO BAKA!" Kushina yelled as she smashed her hand down onto the top of his head causing him to hit the floor.

"Ow, what'd I do?" he whined out.

"You know exactly what you did baka!" the redhead yelled at him.

**Naruto palmed his face with both hands as he was trembling in rage. He slowly takes his hands off, as his parents took several steps back in fear as Hinata and Kurama get very worried. Naruto's eyes were completely white and brightly shinning with a pale glow. However, before anyone could react Naruto appeared in front of them looking at the two with a malicious smirk. A smirk that promised pain and suffering. Without a second to react, Naruto slammed a swift uppercut into Minato's gut. The air left the Yondaime's lungs as he felt his muscles and organs twist due to the sheer force of the punch.**

"You know, I'm not gonna lie, that's a solid punch." Tsunade said nodding her head.

"Yea, you should know, you've dealt out plenty of them." Jiraiya muttered.

"Oh what's that, you want to feel one of those for yourself?" Tsunade asked him with a smirk.

"No thank you, I have been given plenty of those to last several life-times." the man responded.

**Naruto's smile widens as he heard the sounds of muscles and organs being twisted and squeezed to the brink of being ripped apart. It was music to the dragon king's ears. And OH BOY! Doing it to his human father (Naruto using the term very loosely) made it all the more enjoyable. Minato coughed out blood and spit as he flew back a few feet. He began coughing profusely as he held his stomach in pain. But Naruto wasn't done. he launched another strike to Minato's gut before he turned to face away from his sperm donor of a father and smashed his elbow into Minato's gut before he began a spin that allowed him to smash his other elbow into the blonde man's face that caused him to stagger back before Minato felt a fist ram itself into his face.**

"Very good form, you can actually see he uses the stomach muscles to twist and bend themselves so he can use the force of his turns to land his blows." Hashirama said nodding his head.

"Splendid form too." Tobirama said in agreement.

**Naruto growled as he watched the Hokage fall to his knees in gleeful satisfaction. ****However, Minato had little time to contemplate his injuries as Naruto appeared right in front of him. Kushina lunged forward to try and stop Naruto, but the blonde king merely disappeared in a blur before hoisting her into the air through a vicious vice grip to the throat.**

"Ok, remind me that when we see Naruto to teach him a lesson in manners to treat a woman." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

"I was about to say the same thing milady." Sakura growled out.

"I do not feel sorry for Naruto. To plea for ones life is how one makes the gravy." Bee said in a very terrible rap.

"Next time just say you don't pity him." Gaara told the hachibi host.

**"Kushina." Minato croaked. Naruto smirked as he viciously slammed her into the ground as Kushina grunted in pain. Minato tried to get up, but one swift kick from his son sent him back to the ground. Minato grunted in pain as he and Kushina looked up to see their son going through several hand gestures that resembled hand-signs. Suddenly a seal appeared in each of their abdomens.**

"What the hell id he just do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hell if I know, probably did something to them." Hiruzen shrugged.

**Minato and Kushina began panicking as they couldn't feel their chakra anymore. Hell, they couldn't move a muscle. What was happening?! ****"What have you done to us?!" Minato coughed out. **

**Naruto smirked. "I just added a seal that seals away your chakra and makes you immobile. Making sure you can't run away." Naruto explained as he lifted Minato by the collar of his shirt. Minato was panicking and was about to say something, but a harsh punch in the gut made him choke on his words.**

"Why do I feel the urge to wince?" Minato asked.

"Probably cuz you're about to get your ass beat." Hashirama stated simply.

**"Now, no more talking. Now take your beatings like a man!" Naruto sneered as he reared his arm back and….**

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince.

"Yep, knew it." the Shodai called out.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch..." the ninja wince again.

"Geez, you' think he'd be trying to hit a punching bag." Sakura muttered.

"Yea, but in this case said punching bag happens to be me." the Yondaime pointed out.

"I say let him vent, it could help him mellow out." Kushina shrugged.

**Naruto punched Minato again and again. He could hear his ribs shattering and his organs taking damage. His face was getting more bloody and broken. He coughed blobs of blood as he was continuously pummeled. Kushina watched in horror as her son beat her husband viciously. Naruto finally paused as he saw the bloody mess that the Yondaime was in. He decided it was time to finish this up. He threw the beaten Yondaime to the side as he landed next to his wife. Kushina started asking if he was alright, but all Minato could do was groan.**

"Ok, he's vented, can I at least try and defend myself now?" Minato asked.

"No!" was the collective response.

"So mean." the man pouted.

**Anything Kushina was going to say was cut off as Naruto appeared right in front of them. He raised his arm as his magical energy poured into his palm as it formed into a very familiar sphere. The Rasengan. However, Naruto continued to pour his mana into the sphere as it grew until it was the size of a ten-feet sized beach ball.**

"Can I move now?" he asked.

"Take it like a man." Jiraiya said.

"Don't wimp out, you're the Hokage." Tobirama snorted.

"I'll tie him down so he can take the hit!" Mei laughed.

"I don't think so!" Kushina said to the young redhead.

"And you call yourself a Kage." the Uchiha snorted out.

**"Naruto...please!" Kushina pleaded, but Naruto just gave her a dull look.**

** "Farewell, Kushina Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze. Go back to the afterlife knowing that you failed your son." Naruto was about to launch the Rasengan but a hand suddenly stopped him. Naruto growled in annoyance as he turned to see who stopped him. His glare vanished as he blankly looked back at the lavender eyes of Hinata.**

**"Why?" was all he asked. Hinata frowned sadly as she continued to look at her husband. She gave a quick glance to Kushina and Minato, and her frown deepens as she saw the petrified looks on their faces. She quickly turned back to Naruto's blank stare.**

"Thank you Hinata!" Minato called out.

"I still say he should have hit you with it." Sasuke muttered.

**"They've had enough. You don't have to do this Naruto." Hinata finally said. Naruto's stare became fierce, but before he could say anything, Hinata continued, "Naruto..." she began slowly. "I understand you are angry. I get it. Kurama gets it. You've bottled up all your anger and hatred for Konoha and your parents for so long, and I can tell you have been through much in this world. And after hearing what your parents said, you finally just snapped and vented it out on them. I understand, Naruto. But I can't allow you to continue. I will not allow you to get consumed by your anger and hatred and make a mistake that you will regret."**

"Why couldn't it have been her hitting us?" Minato asked.

"She's a Hyuuga, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Kiba said.

"Yea, her hits hurt, even when she's not trying." Sakura shivered.

"She's as bad as Lee, why, because she tends to get overly excited at times in a fight." Shino muttered.

**Naruto was about to speak, but Hinata cut him off. "No, I am not done, so you will listen to me, Naruto. Right now we have bigger things to worry about. Such as figuring out who brought us here. So I need you to calm yourself down and not let your anger consume you. This is not you. You are not the masked Uchiha and you are nothing like Sasuke. So prove that right now that you are not an Uchiha and just cooperate with them until this matter is settled. You don't have to like or forgive them. I can't ask you to do that nor can I force you to. But you promised that we would work together to find out who brought us here. So can you settle down or are we going to be stuck like this until you do? Because I will if I have to."**

**Naruto was torn between growling in anger or laughing in amusement. Hinata had truly changed since the last time he saw her, which made her all the more desirable to take at the moment. The only time she ever remotely talked like she did now was during their time together. While brief, it was one of the best times of his life. He wanted to argue, but deep down he knew she was right. Despite hating his parents, killing them will get him nowhere. They needed to work together to figure out how they got here.**

**He sighed before dispelling the Rasengan as his eyes went back to normal. The others sighed in relief, though Minato and Kushina were more noticeable. The two flinched as they saw Naruto staring at them. The three stayed in a deafening silence until Naruto raised his arm, which caused the two flinch until he flicked his wrists as the seals on their bodies disappeared. Naruto flicked his arm once more as Minato's body glowed as all the injuries he sustained disappeared. The two stood up as they looked up at Naruto in confusion.**

**"Don't get the wrong idea. I did it because if we want to find out who brought us here, we need to be in tip-top shape and having you beaten and bloody, while amusing to me by no small margin, would be nothing but a hindrance for the revelation." the two flinched but nodded. Naruto turned to Hinata who gave him a proud smile.**

"Well, at least he was honest bout his intentions." Kushina said.

"I agree with him though. A minor amount mind you but he has made a good point." Kurotsuchi said.

**"Now Naruto, who do you would be capable of summoning the five of us here?" she asked.**

**_"Perhaps we can answer that question, young lady."_ a voice stated.**

**The occupants turn their heads to the source of the voice and were shocked at who the origin of the voice was**

"Oh joy, who is it now?" Tsunade sighed out.

"I don't know." Jiraiya said.

"Shut it, it was rhetorical." the blonde responded.

**Two figures approached them. Both of these beings were equal in size to Kurama, and were dragons like Naruto was when he first appeared in the white void. The first one had an aqua-marine scales covering the top half of his body, while his lower body was covered in gray scales. His wings were bat-like just like the typical depiction of a dragon and colored aqua like his skin. His eyes were a very light blue that matched the sky on a bright summer day. He had a white flowing bear tied with a golden band going down his chin, and had four horns on his head; two horns on the top of his head and two on his side that was golden at the tips and extended outwards and inwards respectively. A white unibrow covered his forehead and went up to his hair. He had two golden plates on his shoulders that connected at the front of his body with a chain. At the end of the chain was a large, blue jewel. Past the plates was a long, dark blue cloak that reached the end of his tail that had two golden bands like his beard. He also had two brown packs on both of his sides that were filled with books and scrolls.**

**That dragon surprised Naruto, but it was the second that surprised him the most and made him feel something he has not felt in a LONG time. **

**Fear.**

"What does this version of Naruto have to fear, he's the freaking Dragon King!" Kiba said in shock.

"I have a idea, but I think it could be wrong." Tsunade said.

"Well at least tell us who you think it might be." Sakura asked.

"Even I don't have to ask, it's easy to see who this dragon is to Naruto, it's his predecessor and adoptive father figure." Kurotsuchi said looking at the screen.

**The second occupant was a completely black dragon, similar to Naruto's form, but his underbelly was a much darker shade of grey. He had four fingers for his claws and talons. His wings were also bat-like in design and had black transparent skin on them. He had two horns on his head and four on his chin. He had amber eyes with black horizontal slits. He also had bone-like horns that started on his head and then went down his spine to the end of his tail that was in the shape of an ax. The most noticeable attire on this dragon was the silver necklace around his neck that seemed to have an indentation in the center for some kind of jewel.**

"He's rather regal for a dragon." Kushina muttered.

"Something tells me that the necklace isn't all there." Hiruzen muttered.

**Naruto was shaking at who was in front of him. Hinata looked at him in concern at how afraid he seems right now. She taps him on the cheek with her hand which snaps him out of his trance for him to look at her in fear, which worries her even more.**

**"Naruto-kun what's wrong? You look so shocked and scared. Please, tell me." Hinata pleaded. Naruto remained quiet, but a cough from the dragons got their attention.**

**_"I believe we may answer why young Naruto is feeling so anxious in front of us."_ The blue one said with a smile. Hinata looked at them in worry, while Kurama looked ready to fight if necessary. The blue ones smile increased when the girl asked who they are.**

_**"You see young Hinata, I am known as The Chronicler, one of the elder dragons. I am the watcher for all dragon kind. I have recorded the history of the dragons since its infancy to its present state. My fellow draconian is Thoron. The Dragon of Energy, The Sixth Dragon King, and Naruto's or should I say Acnologia's predecessor and surrogate father. The same father he killed with his own hands."**_

"Damn, I knew it'd be close, but not like that." Tsunade grimaced.

"Sheesh, this Naruto be savage. Certainly he is not average." Bee rapped out.

"Even I know that is truth, and I don't speak rap." Kiba said.

"Well, that is the third chapter. Who wishes to read next?" Hiruzen asked.

* * *

**And that is a wrap, please LIKE/FOLLOW/FAVORITE this story that has been forgotten for so long and please send me a REVIEW that shows me that you were all here for this story. I'll also try to get a chapter out sooner than the several month wait you went through for this one.**


End file.
